


A Den of Monsters

by Asylos



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Sorcerers, Vampires, Werewolves, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylos/pseuds/Asylos
Summary: Only the elite and soldiers themselves know what a Den of Monsters soldier really is. (And of course the Turks. What don't those sneaky bastards know?)(A different AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing the tradition of posting unedited trash written though the night.

Cloud woke to the sound of knocking and the smell of burning flesh. It was a quick and sobering realization that the flesh in question was his. He pulled his arm close against him, examining the angry red slash that had been where the sunlight fell through the gap in the curtains. 

The knocking continued. "Hey Spike, are you ready? Come on, we're late." The sound of the knob turning as Zack let himself in was just enough warning to duck beneath the covers. 

"I'm not feeling very well," Cloud mumbled as he burrowed deeper. 

"Oh come on, I'm not falling for that. You've been looking forward to this all week." He grabbed at Cloud's arm to pull him out, drawing back sharply as the blond suddenly screamed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go. I'll call you later."

Zack frowned and pulled back the covers. "Ah shit Spike, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? Did someone bite you?"

"What?"

Zack straddled the confused man and started turning his head from side to side to examine him. "You're supposed to be off limits," he muttered. 

"Zack! What are you talking about?" Cloud pushed at him but as usual couldn't make the enhanced soldier move when he didn't want to be moved. Jealousy of that strength flared in the back of his mind. He grumbled and conceded to Zack's search. 

"Where were you last night?"

"I really don't see how that's any of your business. Are you done?"

"I don't think you realize how serious this is, Cloud."

"I'm not a child, Zack. Get off of me."

Zack did as he asked, then tore open the curtains. Cloud screamed, steam rising from his bare skin where the sunlight touched it until he franticly buried himself under his blankets. His breath came is sobbing gasps. Zack closed the curtain tightly before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you ready to listen to me yet?"

Cloud whimpered from beneath the covers. 

He pulled the blanket down just enough to reveal blond spikes and pet them comfortingly. "Where were you last night, Spike?" 

"The squad wanted to hit a bunch of bars for the new guy's birthday. We went to a lot of places. I don't really remember where, they all look the same and blur together."

"Alright. Do you remember talking to anyone outside the group you went with?" 

Cloud shook his head. "I don't think so? It's hard to remember. I don't think I drank that much..."

"That's not unusual to have trouble remembering. It's a common side effect of the infection."

"Infection?"

Zack nodded. "Get changed, cover up as much as you can. We're going to the lab."

"The lab you told me never to go near because of evil scientists?"

"Yep, that one," Zack said with a chuckle. "While you're getting ready, I'll message the guys to say we'll be late."

"I'm making such a great first impression, aren't I. You should just go without me."

"Enough of the self pity party. Go get dressed." Zack pulled the covers off of him and tossed them in the corner. 

\--

The worst part was the nausea, once the initial horror of the taste had passed. Cloud wasn't sure what Zack had made him drink at the lab, but he was convinced he was going to die a slow and painful death. Something that Zack seemed perfectly cheerful about as he dragged Cloud off to what the blond hoped was a dark alley he could die peacefully in. He was sadly disappointed and found himself sitting on a surprisingly comfortable couch instead. 

"That's weird. I wonder where they went. They wouldn't have left with the door unlocked." Zack rummaged in the kitchen for a moment, bringing out a glass of water and pushing it into Cloud's hands. "Drink that. I'll be right back." He wrapped a blanket from the back of the couch around Cloud's shoulders before heading out onto the balcony. 

"There you are."

"You're earlier than we expected from your message," Angeal said, getting up from his seat to give Zack a tight hug. "Is your friend all right?"

Zack shook his head. "Not sure yet. Someone bit him, I'm sure of it."

"That's just not possible," Genesis said matter-of-factly. "You made it perfectly clear to everyone with those flyers you put up."

"Please don't mention those in front of him..," Zack said, pleading with his eyes. "He gets annoyed when I try to protect him."

"No problem," Angeal said, elbowing Genesis in the side until the red-head dropped the mischievous smirk he was sporting. "We should head in."

"Zack..."

Zack turned to see Sephiroth peering past the curtain into the apartment, a pensive look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I am concerned I may have had a bit too much to drink when I was out last night."

"Feeling a bit hungover? That's not like you," Genesis said, concerned. 

"No," Sephiroth began hesitantly. "But seeing your friend I seem to have vague memories of an encounter..."

Zack pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Please tell me you did not bite my friend."

"I don't think I can."

"Shit."

"There's an easy test," Angeal said. "Try to reach him." 

Sephiroth nodded and closed his eyes. The sound of shattering glass a moment later was all the proof Zack needed. Sephiroth quickly instructed Cloud to stay where he was, preventing the blond from stepping on the shards in his panic. 

"Is it really so bad? At least you know it wasn't a stranger," Genesis suggested. 

"He hasn't been given a choice," Zack argued. 

Angeal hugged Zack from behind. "I know you wanted him to follow in our line, pup, but it is what it is now."

"Yes," Genesis added, "I would have liked the chance to make my case, but let's be honest. There hasn't been a Nibel-born soldier who hasn't taken to Seph's line. Something in the water out there."

"Zaaacckkkk..." came softly from the apartment. 

Zack flinched at the distress in his friend's voice. "We need to go in, he needs to be told what's going on. This isn't supposed to happen yet. They don't tell you what a den of monsters soldier is when you're just a front line grunt."

"It's not like you'll never see him again," Angeal reassured him before letting go. "Really you'll probably get to work with him more. You know how they like to mix up the mission teams."

"And it's a lot better than being a Ghost," Genesis reminded him. 

Zack nodded. His friend Reno wasn't a bad guy, but he wouldn't wish the hell that the Turk had been though to become what he was on his best friend. He went inside first. 

Cloud looked up at the sound of Zack's footsteps, his expression distraught. "I'm sorry Zack, I wanted to clean it up but I just couldn't. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Zack threw a glare back at Sephiroth. "It's okay, Spike. It wasn't your fault." He reached over the broken glass and picked the small blond up, carrying him over to the large, overstuffed lounge chair and sitting with him there. He pressed his nose into blond spikes and realized he'd been able to smell traces of Sephiroth on his friend the whole time, he'd just been in denial. 

The others filed in from the balcony, Angeal detouring to the kitchen for a broom. He made a quick job of the cleanup and the three soldiers sat on the couch. Cloud squirmed in embarrassment at being found on Zack's lap but his friend wasn't letting go. 

Zack took a deep breath. "There are some things you need to know about soldier," he began, "because it looks like you're going to need to fast track in."

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked, a mixture of excitement and confusion. He had always planned to apply for soldier, Zack knew that. 

"Mako isn't the only thing you get when you join soldier. And when Seph encountered you in the bar last night, well, he gave you one of the other pieces."

"Are you saying Sephiroth bit me in a sleazy slum bar and gave me some infection?"

"There was a lot more to it than just biting," Sephiroth contributed. Cloud's face turned red, and Zack glared at the silver general again. 

"Look," Genesis said, "why don't you let us explain, Zack. We've got a lot of practice at this speech."

Zack sighed and nodded, resting his head against Cloud's again. He still held him tight around the waist. 

"When you join soldier," Angeal explained, "you make a choice of which if the three of us is the best fit for you to follow. That choice changes you, and isn't something you can reverse later, so there is a lot of testing and talking first."

"Unfortunately Seph bypassed those steps," Genesis said with a grimace. Sephiroth had the good sense to look rebuked, and said nothing. "Three generals, three very different paths. Angeal's path, the one your friend Zack chose, is the path of the wolf pack. Literally. My followers are changed by bonding with the summons to grow powerful magically. Sephiroth... well, Sephiroth's people are the origin of folk tales of vampire creatures."

Cloud merely blinked at him. "That's why the sun.."

"That sensitivity will pass," Sephiroth quickly said. "The changes are not quick, though there are ways to progress them faster."

"I have morning patrol, I can't be catching fire in daylight," Cloud said. 

"Spike, you're not going back to the infantry."

"Why not?"

"Because Sephiroth can influence his people over great distance and they won't allow those affected to wander about. That's why you dropped the cup, and why you couldn't clean it up."

"I did not want you to be hurt on the glass," Sephiroth explained. 

Cloud looked at Sephiroth intently. "Why? If there are all these procedures in place, why would you do this?"

Sephiroth looked down at his hands resting in his lap. "I wanted to keep you."

"To... keep me."

"There is something about you, Cloud. I can't describe it, but once I'd been close to you, I just couldn't let you walk away. I needed you to be mine."

Cloud pushed away the feelings hearing those words from his childhood idol caused. This was not the time to swoon, and remember midnight fantasies. Idol or not, this man had taken his choice away from him, and that apparently had very strong side effects. "What happens now?"

"Sephiroth explains the situation to Lazard, gets reamed out by Hojo, and then you move in here for the next week at least," Genesis said. 

"What? Why?"

Angeal sighed. "It'll take a while for the paperwork to be sorted out, and you can't stay in the infantry housing anymore. Sephiroth will need to guide you through the changes. Normally one of his seconds could do the job but this is a delicate situation and he's going to have to take responsibility."

"Damn right he is!" Zack said angrily. Cloud patted his arm reassuringly. Zack laughed to himself at the fact that Cloud was comforting him instead of the other way around. "I'll collect your things from your place, I've got a spare room in mine. Maybe I can convince Lazard to let you room with me."

"That's not a bad idea, pup." Angeal smiled at them both. "It would be good for him to have someone around to help when Seph is on mission. In the meantime, why don't we try having some dinner and watch a movie like we were supposed to?"

\--

Zack squeezed Cloud tightly. "If you have any trouble, you call me, alright?"

"I will, I will," Cloud laughed. He tried to squirm out of his friend's arms and finally was let go. 

Zack gave Sephiroth another glare before going out the door, Genesis and Angeal both close behind. Cloud closed the door behind him. Silence descended over the apartment. He turned and looked up at Sephiroth. "I don't really remember what happened last night," he admitted. 

Sephiroth nodded, "That's not uncommon. It is a shame though. It was a very enjoyable evening."

Cloud's face turned red again and he started walking back to the couch. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"While I do regret that this has caused you and the puppy such distress, I do not regret my decision."

Cloud turned back. "You said there is a way to speed up the process?"

Sephiroth nodded. "If we exchange blood again each day it will pass quicker."

"Exchange blood? How did we do that?"

Sephiroth took a step closer and Cloud found himself backed against the wall. "I had bitten you here," he said, running a finger along the inside of Cloud's thigh. He shivered at the touch. "And then I bit my tongue to make it bleed before kissing you again."

"Do-do you have to bite there?" Cloud said, slightly breathless. 

Sephiroth shook his head and delicately dragged his finger along Cloud's neck. "I could bite here instead. Any artery. I was just closer to that one at the time."

Cloud's face tried to invent a new shade of red. He turned his face away, baring his neck further. "Do it. Let's get this all over with as quick as we can so I can get out of your hair."

/I very much like you in my hair,/ Sephiroth thought, but he nodded. He leaned over the smaller man, crowding him against the wall. He dragged his tongue along the skin, pleased with the faint tremble it caused. He tangled on hand in Cloud's hair, angling him just right. Then he bit down. 

Cloud moaned. "That feels... so good." He slid a hand into Sephiroth's hair, unconsciously pulling him closer when the other man started to pull away. "Please don't stop." 

Sephiroth did stop though, grinning. "That is what you said last night." He grabbed Cloud's ass and lifted him, holding him against the wall so their faces were level. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist to feel more stable. Blood dripped down the general's chin. He pressed his lips to Cloud's, pushing in with his tongue. Cloud's senses filled with the taste of the general's blood and he moaned again, drinking down what he was given. Sephiroth pulled back and licked up the traces of blood that had trickled from Cloud's mouth. "I want to be inside you," he whispered against his ear, "I want to fuck you while we feed from each other."

Cloud shivered again. "I'm -I've never.."

Sephiroth's heart soared. He could share so much with him. "I promise to take good care of you." He licked and nipped at Cloud's neck, gently. 

Cloud moaned softly. "Please.." He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck and held tightly when the man started to back down the hall. Moments later he was on his back on a bed, with the weight of the General pinning him down. He lifted his arms above his head as Sephiroth tugged up his shirt, but instead of removing it, the man tied it around his hands. He had no time to comment, gasping instead as his pants were removed in one swift motion. The cool air tickled his skin and he blushed again as Sephiroth leaned back to admire him. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. 

Barely a moment passed before he felt Sephiroth's lips against his neck again, and felt his weight return without the barrier of leather. Cloud felt slick fingers probing at his entrance and tried to relax. 

Sephiroth knew what he was doing, and quickly had Cloud trembling beneath him, begging for more. He bit down on the blond as he entered him properly, making the smaller man cry out as both pleasure and pain overwhelmed him. He moved slowly at first, trying to let him get used to the sensation. 

"Please... stop tormenting me.." Cloud pleaded. 

Sephiroth bit his tongue to make it bleed again and thrust it into Cloud's mouth as he started fucking him harder. Cloud gasped with each movement and let the blood in his mouth trickle down his throat as he sucked on Sephiroth's tongue. It wasn't long before they both climaxed. Sephiroth collapsed against Cloud, smearing the blond's cum between them in the process. 

"So we should do that every day?" Cloud said between ragged breaths. 

Sephiroth licked the traces of blood from Cloud's lips. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Fair!"

Zack looked up from the plate he had been pushing his chicken fingers around on to see the redheaded Turk moving towards him across the cafeteria. There were loud grumbles that followed him as he passed through the tables where others were eating. 

"Hey Reno."

Reno took a seat on the bench across from him. "Why so glum? Still moping about your cute little ex-trooper?" He picked up one of the chicken fingers. Zack tried to stab his hand with his fork but it just passed through him. 

"I'm not moping," he said grumpily as he dropped the fork. 

"Sure sure," Reno said around a bite of chicken. "You should lighten up. Kid's having a great time from what I've heard."

"And what exactly have you heard?"

"Well, its more what my Boss has heard. You know he lives on the same floor."

"I didn't, but go on."

Reno leaned in, glancing around conspiratorially. "Apparently he had to file a noise complaint against the mighty general. He said they've been going at it like rabbits."

Zack buried his face in his hands. "Damnit Reno, I did not need to think about my superior officer doing that with my sweet and innocent best friend."

"Why not? It's pretty damn nice to picture."

"You've put too much thought into this."

"And you haven't put enough! All gold and silver. What a sight it must be." He grabbed the last chicken finger and ate half in one bite. 

"What do you care? Can you even have sex anymore?"

"I'll have you know ghosts can be as hard as they want to," Reno grinned. "And dying doesn't really kill the libido at all, which sucks when you have zero free time. You should go by, maybe they'll let you join in. You can send me pictures."

"You're ridiculous and I am not having this conversation with you."

"Aww, did the big bad wolf ban you from their floor for the week?"

Zack sighed, "As if you don't know, you nosey bastard. Now that you've eaten my lunch, is there a reason you're here, or are you just being an ass?"

"Oh come on Fair, it's not like you were actually going to eat it. It's all processed and bready. No good for growing wolves." He twirled the rest of the chicken finger in the little pool of sauce on the plate, then licked it off slowly. "And I came by cause I heard you were locked out. Thought I might make up one of those favours I owe you." 

Zack stared at him. 

"Look, the generals are all in a meeting for the next three hours, minimum. We can ghost up, check in on your friend, and be gone before anyone sets foot up there."

"That is a terrible idea. No."

\---

Zack let go of Reno and dropped to his knees, dry heaving as his stomach tried to find something to throw up. "Never again."

Reno grinned at him, "It gets easier, I swear. It's mostly the passing through floors part that does it. Your brain just doesn't want to believe it worked."

"I don't feel like it did work..." Zack groaned. He grabbed the hand Reno offered to pull himself up. The faint sounds of a television were reaching him now. He glanced around. They were just inside the front door of Sephiroth's apartment. "Come on."

Zack lead the way toward the noise and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Cloud sleeping on the couch, curled up around a pillow he seemed to be squeezing the life out of. Old cartoons played on the screen, the coloured images lighting up his face, which was looking far paler than Zack remembered, except for bright rosy cheeks. His bangs looked slicked back with sweat. 

Crouched down beside the couch, Zack gently rested a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Hey Spike," he said softly. 

Cloud's eyes blinked open, and it seemed to take a few moments before he recognized Zack. His expression did not show the relief Zack had expected. In fact, it was quite the opposite. "You can't be here, Zack." His words came out slurred.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of time before he gets back. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He reached out to touch Cloud's hair but the blond pulled back and shook his head as he sat up. 

"No Zack, you need to go."

"Spike, what's wrong?"

"You smell too good."

Zack chuckled, "That's a bad thing?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Zack. Please." He moved as far away as he could without leaving the couch.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried, Spike, you know that." 

Zack was not prepared for the snarl that came from his friend, nor for how quickly he was knocked to the floor when Cloud leapt on him. His head hit the hardwood surface, making everything blurry for a few moments. Instincts kicked in and he held Cloud's head back when the smaller man went for his throat. 

"Huh. I guess that's why the vamps stick to their own for the first week. Looks like he hasn't quite got the handle on friend versus food yet," Reno commented. 

"You are so not helping." Zack could see the red-head shrug in his periphery. He shifted his legs and prepared to roll over. He pinned Cloud down, sitting up a bit so he was further from his friend's very sharp teeth. "As much as I like this position, I'd rather you weren't trying to eat me, Spike." He chanced a glance back at Reno, "Suggestions?"

"Give him something to eat? That usually calms them down."

"Are you volunteering?"

Reno snorted, "Ghosts don't bleed, or have you forgotten?"

"Alright, suggestions on how to do that without getting my throat torn out in the process?"

"Well to start, don't put your throat near his mouth. Don't use an artery at all. Start small."

Zack nodded. "Can you help hold him?"

"I can try. No guarantees. I don't have your impressive density." 

"What happened to being hard when you want to?"

"Funny. Being solid means things can hurt you, and I'm really not in the mood." Reno settled in on top of Cloud behind Zack and took over holding his arms against the floor. 

Zack moved off of Cloud and positioned himself so he could hold his head from above him instead. He grabbed the blond spikes to still the trashing and pressed his wrist against the vampire's mouth, barely suppressing a cry when sharp fangs pierced the skin. He gently stroked Cloud's hair as he began to calm. When he had settled enough for Reno to get up, Zack pulled the blond into his lap. He could almost swear he could feel the battle between his healing and the vampires saliva as they fought over the wound. After a while he noticed more licking than sucking and then started to hear faint snoring. He chuckled quietly and hugged Cloud to him. 

In the near silence of the apartment there was the faint sound of a keycard being swiped in the hall. Zack looked up in time to see Reno looking alarmed while vanishing, and heard the front door open.


	3. Chapter 3

Of all the places in the world he'd been, no place was ingrained into his soul like his apartment. Sephiroth could tell when something had changed. He didn't like it when something changed, especially when he wasn't there. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his blood seethe. 

The first few days with Cloud in his home had been difficult. He still had work to do that meant leaving the apartment, and the boy couldn't help but stir the air in the place when he moved restlessly from room to room. There was a distinct feel when Cloud changed something in the apartment though, a very familiar feel now. This change was not Cloud's. Someone else had been here, was /still/ here, and the smell of blood was in the air. He summoned Masamune as he passed the threshold. 

He expected to find that Cloud had killed a trespasser in his delirium, one of his fan club maybe, though he knew they never made it this far past security. He hadn't expected to find Soldier First Zack Fair sitting on his living room floor, holding his Cloud while he slept. He should have, he realized. Some dogs just didn't listen well when you took their toys. 

He held Masamune with the point facing the intruder. "Zachary, I do advise you remove your hands from my Cloud else I will remove them from your person."

"Just relax Seph, I can explain."

"NOW Zachary. Get out of my home."

"He's my friend-"

"I don't care," Sephiroth said, his voice level but loud enough to cover the sound of the front door opening again. "Get. Out."

Zack stood, lifting Cloud in his arms as he did. He was amazed how light he still was, despite the force he'd knocked him over with earlier. He set the blond back down on the couch, and tucked the pillow back in his arms. 

"You have caused enough damage. Just go."

"Damage? What damage? You're the one who left him alone to starve."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, glowing brightly. "How DARE you accuse me of harming him."

Zack backed away from the couch as Masamune moved closer to him. He nearly jumped with joy when he saw Angeal coming up behind the swordsman.

"Calm down Seph. He doesn't mean any harm," Angeal said, resting his hand on Sephiroth's forearm. "You know that."

Sephiroth let Masamune dissipate. "Angeal, get your mangy cur out of my sight or your pack will be running one less."

"Come on, pup. This is a delicate time. You shouldn't have come here."

Zack started towards the door, keeping Angeal between himself and Sephiroth. "Maybe if anyone bothered to explain /why/, everyone would get along better."

"The boy does have a point, you know," Genesis said from the doorway. "Oh don't give me that look. You were making enough of a racket to wake the dead. Literally. Tseng called and demanded I do something to sort this out so he could get his beauty sleep."

"If you want to make a process change, fill out the forms and submit them to Lazard. Now all of you, Get Out."

The three of them filed out, and Sephiroth slammed the door behind them, sliding on extra chain locks in addition to the deadbolt. 

He went immediately to the couch, sitting down and pulling Cloud into his lap. Cloud was still asleep, his forehead still warm from the fever that had started in the morning. Sephiroth wiped the traces of blood from the corners of his mouth, then licked it from his thumb. 

\--

'Still alive?'

'No thanks to you,' Zack messaged back. 'What happened to that guaranteed time?'

'You had a better chance of walking out of that than I did. And apparently he just suddenly left the meeting. Vamps are weird, man. Catch you later, meeting time for me now.'

Zack put his PHS back in his pocket as he followed Angeal and Genesis through the door. Genesis immediately turned on the kettle that was waiting on the stove and started pulling cups from the cupboard just left of the fridge. The other two took seats at the counter. 

"Well, that could have gone better, but I meant it when I said I agreed with you. We should be sharing more information between the lines to make things smoother."

Zack nodded enthusiastically. "It would make missions go better if everyone could understand each other more. Can you tell me what else to expect with all of this?"

Genesis and Angeal shared a look, and Genesis nodded. 

"Pup," Angeal started, "to be honest we really don't know much. We were away on mission when Seph first changed. He went through it alone."

"If you can call being surrounded by lab technicians recording every second alone. Hojo supervised of course. Not the most healthy environment," Genesis added. He pulled the steaming kettle off the heat and started to fill the cups. "And they don't really let him make his followers directly. It's usually done in the lab with one of the seconds babysitting."

"Frankly, your friend is probably in for a lifetime of surveillance, which will surely annoy both of them."

"Why?" Zack asked, taking the cup Genesis pushed towards him. He took a deep breath of the vapour, enjoying the smell of apples. 

"You know how he can reach out to his group, to communicate and influence them, yes?" Zack nodded, and Genesis continued. "The closer to the source, so to speak, the stronger that is."

"Are you saying he could just outright control Cloud?"

"If he wanted to, yes," Angeal said. He passed the sugar bowl over to Zack. "Shinra doesn't really want him having his own army."

"I can imagine not with how they've treated him." Zack sighed as he set down the spoon he'd been stirring with. "I guess the question is, would he?"

"Not without good reason, I feel," Genesis said. "But that will have to be seen. The simple fact is that we don't know how the natural process works. Seph asked for a week to do it alone, and we agreed."

"And I went and buggered it up," Zack said, hanging his head. 

Angeal pulled Zack against him and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "It's not as bad as you think, pup. He'll be over it before the week is out. We've still got plans on the weekend."

"We do?"

"We do. Movie night, the whole gang, including your friend, at my place," Angeal said. "We do know about what happens after the first week."

"Which is?"

"Socialization!" Genesis exclaimed. "Slow introduction to things that could be food but are friends primarily."

"You think Seph will let me come?"

"It's best done with people the new vampire knows well, and it's not like your friend was very close with anyone else, from what you've told us," Angeal said. He finished his drink and walked to the sink with everyone's empty cups. Genesis swatted him away before he could start washing them. 

"So he /has/ to let me be there. Thanks guys, I'm sorry about all this." 

"Now both of you run on home. I have a date with a very hot bath," Genesis said, grinning. 

"Geal, could I stay with you tonight?" Zack asked timidly. 

Angeal kissed the top of his head. "Of course. We should go before Gen gets too fired up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you and will get to your comments which I also love. I'm using every spare moment to write at the moment. <3

Genesis enjoyed his baths hot, and being bound to a fire based summon made that oh so much easier. Whenever the water dropped below his optimum temperature he just made it warm again with a tiny bit of magic. 

Of course, it had its downsides too. Ifrit was surprisingly chatty, considering his brutish appearance. Sometimes Genesis would quote Loveless at him until he shut up. You couldn't exactly block out someone talking when it was in your head, unfortunately. 

On occasion, he had to let the summon manifest in the VR room to work out whatever was irritating him instead. The creature had become quite adept at wielding Rapier against the digital enemies over the years. Of course, Genesis always got a lecture over the damages as the cameras couldn't tell someone else was piloting his body. And even then, they couldn't really send the bill to an elemental force. Ifrit would just eat them (and that caused terrible indigestion).

Things were quiet tonight though, as they both pondered over the events. Even if Sephiroth refused to participate, he and Angeal could still sit down and discuss things. Maybe then he'd hear less complaints from his people about being shunned as demons when they were in the field. As much as he'd like to, he couldn't dedicate his time to setting fire to the idiots responsible for those rumours. 

With nothing further to do till morning on that front, Genesis warmed up the tub again, adjusted the bath pillow, and drifted off to sleep. It had been a long day, and a long soak was just what he needed. 

\--  
Zack fell over on the bed and crawled up to the pillow, then flopped over on his back. "Ugh, why am I so tired?"

"Well," Angeal said as he plopped down on his side beside him, "getting eaten will do that."

Zack rolled on his side to face him, "But it wasn't that much, and it's all healed over already." He held up his hand to show him. 

Angeal took his wrist and rubbed the skin gently before kissing it. "True, but it kept trying to heal during the process, and that wastes a lot of energy. Your body doesn't know you don't want it to heal right away. Not yet at least."

"That's something you can learn?"

"It is," Angeal nodded. "There are times it's useful."

Zack pushed himself up on his elbow, leaning in. "Like when you feed Seph?"

Angeal chuckled, "If you're looking for sordid stories, you're out of luck, pup. You won't get them from me."

"Aww, come on. They don't need to know."

"You're terrible at keeping secrets about things like that. You'd tell Cloud before the week was out."

"Okay, maybe, but Spike wouldn't tell, you know that."

"You can't hide much from someone who can reach inside your head, pup."

Zack frowned and collapsed back against the bed. "Things are going to be different now, aren't they."

"They will but it's too soon to tell how. It's up to them to find their boundaries."

"And if Seph decides to take advantage? He's acting like a possessive creep right now."

Angeal gently took hold of Zack's chin and guided his eyes back to his own. "Do you really think so little of him?"

Zack sighed and cast his gaze downward. "No. I suppose not."

"So why are you so set on assuming the worst?" 

Zack hesitated. Angeal pulled him closer. With a sigh, he slumped in his arms. "Cloud is my friend. Seph just runs into him at a bar and decides he gets to keep him?"

"You're sounding less concerned and more jealous, pup."

"Am I? Do you think that's all it is? I'm a terrible friend if that's the case."

"You can experience more than one emotion at a time, you know." Angeal squeezed him tightly, burying his face in the other's hair. He breathed deeply, enjoying the familiar smell. "Just give them their week, see how things are on the weekend. Then decide how you want to feel about it."

"You're right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Gaia knows my first week after the change was a mess."

"It really was. You turned out okay though."

"Worth all the trouble?" Zack asked, watching Angeal's face. 

"You? Definitely." Angeal kissed him firmly. "Now go ahead and sleep, I can tell you're barely keeping your eyes open. You're safe here."

"Alright," Zack said, no longer trying to hide the yawn, "sounds good to me. But don't think I've given up on getting you to talk."

\--

Cloud woke with more clarity than he'd had in days. He wiped the sweat from his brow and found his skin cool to the touch. Glancing around, he could see the outline of everything in the dark room. He started to giggle. 

Sephiroth opened his eyes a crack. "Mm, you're glowing," he said sleepily. "Looks like the hard part is over." He pulled Cloud on top of him and the blond settled in with an ear against his chest. 

"I can hear your heart beating. It's so relaxing, it makes me sleepy. But everything is so bright."

Sephiroth smiled at him, "Close your eyes then, silly boy. Go back to sleep. We'll be going out tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

"What time are they coming?" Zack asked, for the third time in fifteen minutes. Angeal rested his hands on Zack's shoulders and pushed him down so he was sitting on the couch. 

"Yes good, enough bouncing," Genesis said from the lounge chair. "It's making me dizzy." He crossed one leg over the other and opened his book again. "They'll be here when they get here. They were going to eat first."

"But there's food here-- oh. Right."

Genesis grinned and went back to reading. Angeal tossed the television remote to Zack, "You can set up the entertainment if you can't sit still."

Zack caught it, then dropped it as a knock came from the door. He scrambled to find the batteries that had gone flying from it. 

Angeal shook his head with a laugh, and went to answer the door. "Come on in," he said, holding the door open so Sephiroth and Cloud could enter. 

Zack dropped the reassembled remote on the table and sat down as quickly as he could, trying to look somewhat relaxed. 

Cloud entered the living room first, Sephiroth having stopped at the door to talk to Angeal. The blond plopped himself down on the couch next to Zack and leaned his head against him. Zack hesitated a moment, checking to see if a sword was coming his way, then put his arm around the smaller man. "You're awfully cold. Do you need a blanket?"

"Nah, you're plenty warm," Cloud replied. "What are we watching?"

"Good question. I think Gen was picking it out this time."

"Don't sound so defeated, I have very good taste," the redhead declared. "But no, I let Angeal trade. It'll probably be some kind of nature documentary if you're lucky." 

Cloud grabbed the decorative pillow on the couch and threw it at Genesis, who tossed up a quick barrier to deflect it. It bounced and landed on the floor between them. 

The front door opened and closed again before Angeal entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn. Zack gave him a quizzical look, head tilted to the side like a puppy who heard something strange. "Seph will be back a bit later."

Genesis looked up from his book with a frown, "Is everything alright?"

"The Professor called," Cloud explained as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. 

"Ah. Never a pleasant thing."

Angeal pressed play on the remote before sitting in another chair, which left Zack and Cloud with the couch to themselves. 

Zack watched Cloud as best he could from the corner of his eye as the movie played. He was surprised to find that nothing seemed to have changed, except for how cool he was. That was almost refreshing though, with how hot wolves seemed to run. Cloud was like his own personal cooling blanket. 

Cloud started to doze off halfway through the movie, which was nothing new. He curled up on his side, using Zack's thigh as a pillow. Zack gently ran his fingers through the blond spikes. He glanced over at Angeal and smiled. It seemed things hadn't changed hardly at all. 

When the credits began to roll, Cloud bolted upright in his seat. His eyes were glowing a bright green so unlike his normal blue that Zack was instantly alarmed. The vampire was already at the door putting on his boots before he said anything. "Lab. Now. Have to go."

Angeal was at the door first, and put a hand on it to hold it closed. "Wait for the rest of us. We'll come with you."

Cloud looked up at Angeal with bright blue eyes flooded with tears and nodded. 

"What's going on?" Zack asked. 

Angeal glanced back at him, "I think Seph is reaching out. He's in trouble."

The others threw on boots, and swords, and Gen grabbed his coat. (He knew a lot of people thought the coat was just his narcissism about his image, but it was damned useful, and had saved his skin plenty of times.)

Cloud lead the way to the lab, Angeal frequently putting a hand on his shoulder to remind him to slow down. "It'll do no good if you're already worn out by the time we get there," he cautioned. "And we don't want to draw more attention than we need to."

Cloud nodded his agreement but they were going far too slow for his need. The urgency felt like bees were crawling in his skin and there was a near constant ache in his right shoulder. 

Confronted with a door requiring a key card, he stopped. He looked up at Angeal, who glanced to Genesis. Genesis nodded and stepped forward. He placed a hand over the input device and melted it out from the inside. Molten metal dripped down the wall to pool on the floor, and the door clicked open. 

Cloud rushed inside before Angeal could grab him. They were met by an empty room and far too many doors. "Which way?" Angeal asked. Cloud closed his eyes and they were green again for a moment when they opened. He pointed towards one of the doors and started towards it. Angeal pulled the unarmed boy behind him and took point. 

The door led to a hallway with a single door at the end. A thick metal door that was visibly dented from the inside. The metal was bulging outwards in places but it still held firm. They cautiously approached.


	6. Chapter 6

Zack and Angeal moved to the door, trying to decide the best way to pull it open. There was no visible keypad or key hole, so there was no easy way to unlock it. Angeal pointed at the hinges and Zack nodded, starting to hack at them with his sword in an attempt to shear off the metal. Cloud covered his ears from the sound of it but could still hear it echoing. They were very close. 

Angeal grabbed at the edge of the door along a section that had been bent out and pulled. When enough had come out to create another hand hold, Zack ducked under him and started pulling as well. Genesis stood off to the side, buzzing with magical energy at the ready. They dropped the door on the floor once it had come out. The load clang echoed through the hall and the light from behind them fell into the room ahead. 

The light fell in an elongated rectangle down the centre of the room. The floor they could see was tile, the kind that was in the common shower rooms. Big white tiles with too wide grout channels between them. They couldn't see the off-white grout itself however, as the crevasses were filled with blood. 

In the very centre if the room was a slumped body, chained to the floor with thick metal. A long black wing dripping with blood extended out from the right shoulder, stretching out into the darkness. The body stirred as Cloud ran towards it. It leapt on him once he was close enough, and pinned him to the floor while biting into his neck. Zack started forward but Angeal held out an arm to block him. 

The clattering chains stilled and faint moans could be heard in the silence they left. Zack's face started to flush and he looked away. 

"Watch the door, Gen," Angeal said. "Zack, they're going to need us when they're done."

"For what?"

"Seph is going to need more blood to heal. I'll handle that. You're going to need to look after Cloud."

Zack swallowed. "You mean..?"

Angeal nodded, "He'll need to replace some of what he's losing."

"What about Gen?"

"Doesn't heal as fast as we do, so not an option unless it's an emergency. I've also heard he tastes like ashes and magma." He paused, then said, "Is this a problem for you? You fed him before."

"I know, but.." Zack struggled to find the words to describe the difference between them and now. A lot of it had to do with the sounds he was hearing, and the effect it was having on his barely suppressed crush.

"But what, pup? We don't have much longer to discuss. If you need to leave, then do it now."

"No!" Zack said quickly. "I'm here to help." He gave Angeal a determined look and hoped that would do to reassure him. If he couldn't handle this... "Shouldn't we cut him loose?"

Angeal shook his head, "Not yet. Let him get himself sorted out first. It's not hurting him and it's keeping him where we can handle things at our own pace."

"You make it sound like he's feral or something," Zack said. 

"A bit, yes. Cloud will calm him down, give him a bit of himself back."

"Have you seen this before?"

"Not this exactly. But we all handle pain differently, and I can only imagine the pain a new limb tearing out would cause." The room went quiet as he finished speaking. He started walking over to the pair in the centre. Kneeling down beside them, he reached out and took hold of Sephiroth's chin, turning him to face him. Blood dripped from his mouth onto Angeal's hand. 

Zack moved in slowly from the side and pulled Cloud out from under the other man. Sephiroth's eyes followed him, and the vampire growled. 

"None of that," Angeal said, drawing his attention back. "You've got me to deal with right now." 

With a snarl, Sephiroth threw himself against Angeal and bit down. Angeal closed his eyes and held him tightly. 

Zack pulled Cloud to the edge of the room and sat down, pulling his friend into his lap. "Hey Spike, can you hear me?" Cloud nodded but didn't open his eyes. "Angeal says you need to eat, buddy."

"Don't want to hurt you," Cloud said, his words slurring, making him sound drunk. 

"You won't, Spike. It's okay." He held him tight, and adjusted to give Cloud easy access. "I mean it."

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack and bit down into the artery. Blood filled his mouth, a familiar and comforting flavour. He vaguely remembered having tasted it before. Feeling better even from just the smallest bit so far, he adjusted so he was straddling Zack's lap and pushed him back against the wall. 

Zack had been trying very hard not to be aroused by what was happening, but he lost the fight when Cloud changed position. He would just have to admit to himself, and likely Cloud later when they discussed it, that this was something that excited him. He had started to realize that earlier in the week when feeding Cloud, but Sephiroth's arrival had quickly killed any thoughts in that direction. And now Cloud had his fingers tangled in his hair, pulling gently as he fed, and Zack knew there was no going back from this.


	7. Chapter 7

"My turn," Genesis said, stepping up beside Sephiroth and Angeal. His hands glowed with the formation of a high level cure spell. Sephiroth let Angeal drop softly to the floor. Genesis leaned over Angeal, took hold of Sephiroth's face with both hands and kissed him deeply while pushing the spell into him. 

The tension eased in Sephiroth's spine. When the sorcerer let go of him, he let himself drop to the ground as well, using Angeal as a pillow. Angeal gently stroked Sephiroth's hair while Genesis picked up his hands one by one to free them of the restraints. He gently rubbed Sephiroth's wrists where the skin had healed over wounds caused in his struggle to free himself. 

Genesis walked around Sephiroth to reach the new wing. It was coated in blood, and in great disarray. Whether that was how it had come or was a result of the activities that had followed, he could not tell. Nothing looked to be broken though. At least, not anymore. Very few injuries had ever resisted his magic. (And those that did were generally a sign of someone who was destined to die no matter what was tried. The Goddess had her plans and no mortal would tear them asunder, not even her chosen.)

He reached out and poked the wing. It twitched and Seph threw a glare over his shoulder at him. He poked it again.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Genesis?" Sephiroth grumbled.

"Just seeing how responsive it is. Can you fold it up? The hallway will be very difficult otherwise."

"I-I'm not sure. How would I?" Sephiroth pushed himself up on his knees and sat back on his heels, a look of concentration on his face. 

Genesis ran his hand along the arm bone, tracing it from tip to where it connected in his mid back. "Can I try guiding it and you can see if you can figure it out?"

Sephiroth nodded and rested his palms on his thighs. "Go ahead."

Genesis moved his hand back to where had felt a joint and started to push down on it gently. 

"I think I can sense it," Sephiroth said. Genesis let go and watched as the wing flexed and then settled against Sephiroth's back. 

"Beautiful." Genesis stroked his hand down the feathers. "We'll get you cleaned up back at your place, it's got the bigger shower." He glanced around Sephiroth to check on Angeal. "Can you two help each other up while I grab the boys? We should really get out of here."

Angeal nodded and pushed himself up. He let Sephiroth drape his wing-side arm over his shoulder and they found a balance that let them both stand upright without struggle. 

Genesis headed over to the last spot he had seen Cloud and Zack. The light from the doorway didn't reach this part of the room, but his enhanced vision made them out easily enough, and he found the sight delightful pleasant. 

The vampire had finished feeding and was just licking at Zack's neck to close the wound. Zack's head rested against the wall and his eyes were closed with the most contented look on his face. His hands rested on Cloud's hips, while Cloud had one hand on Zack's shoulder and the other still tangled in his hair. 

Genesis pulled out his PHS and took a picture. The flash drew both their attention. "Time to go, boys." 

Cloud pulled back and looked at Zack, as if only just realizing the position they were in. His face flushed and he quickly got off of his friend. Zack smiled at him, "It's alright. We can talk about it later, if you want to." Cloud nodded and offered a hand to help him up. 

Genesis ducked under Sephiroth's other arm to take some of the weight off Angeal, and they started out the door. Zack took point, watching for anyone in the halls, and Cloud followed behind the trio. They saw no one in the halls, and the elevator ride up was quiet. 

Cloud reached into the pocket of Sephiroth's blood soaked pants, and grabbed his keycard to open the door. He glanced back with concern at the trail of drying blood they had left behind them.

"I already messaged someone to clean it up," Zack said, following his gaze. Cloud nodded and moved into the apartment, holding the door out of the way. 

The trio moved to the bathroom, Genesis kicking the door the rest of the way open to clear it from their path. Angeal closed the door behind them, leaving Zack and Cloud standing in the entry hall alone. 

"Do you want a snack?" Cloud asked. "We have chips. And there's stuff in the fridge. I could make some bacon and eggs?"

Zack nodded, "Sure, that sounds great. I could really use something to drink too."

"Right. Sorry, I'm not very good at this... Seph usually.."

Zack put an arm around him reassuringly. "You're doing fine. This is new to me too. But I am definitely hungry, you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be more sporadic around weekends as I usually write on the way into work. (I've got Monday off this week too.)


	8. Chapter 8

"I had hoped to get you out of your pants tonight," Genesis said as he helped Sephiroth disrobe, "but not under circumstances like this."

Sephiroth laughed, but it was a strained one. He leaned against Angeal to keep his balance while Genesis turned on the tap. "You wouldn't have had much luck with that."

"Too busy with the new pet to sneak off with us for a bit during the movie?" Genesis stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. 

"I don't think that would have been safe," Sephiroth said as he joined Genesis under the water.

"Why not? Worried he'd get jealous?" Genesis asked as he poured some shampoo into his hand. 

Sephiroth moved further in to give Angeal space to enter. "Not jealous, no. I'm not sure how to explain. There's a lot of bleed through still. Haven't quite got the hang of keeping strong emotions to our own heads."

"I think I understand," Angeal said. He took the soap from Genesis and started on Sephiroth's hair while Genesis worked some soapy lather into the wing feathers. 

"I'm not sure I do," Genesis said. 

"He didn't want Cloud getting all hot and bothered while alone with Zack just because we were up to something," Angeal explained. 

Genesis carefully tugged on a broken feather, wiggling it loose. "Ah. You're still mad at the pup, aren't you." 

"Not anymore, I don't think." Sephiroth made a contented purr as they worked on cleaning him. "He helped. And he tastes nice." 

"Another thing that bled through?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth nodded, as much as he could with Angeal's fingers tightening in his hair. "I think you should apologize to him." 

"Angeal, even if I overreacted, he still broke in to my home."

"He has a point, Geal," Genesis said. "But this really isn't the time or place to argue about it." He shooed Angeal back and pushed Sephiroth face first into the wall. 

"What are you doing?"

"Need more room to spread out this wing of yours. It's going to feel and smell awful if we leave it dirty. Grab some more shampoo, Geal. It works better than the soap. We're probably going to want to blow dry it too. "

Sephiroth continued to protest as they worked the bubbly lather into his feathers. They both ignored him. 

\--

Cloud slid the scrambled eggs onto the plate where the bacon and toast were already waiting, and set it down in front of Zack. 

"This smells amazing," Zack said, scooping up some of the eggs onto his fork. "I didn't know you cooked."

"Well, we always ordered in. And we never had time for breakfast."

"Yeah, you pretty much always had some patrol to get to. That'll change now. Soldiers always get a few days off between missions."

"Zack, this isn't right. I didn't pass the test, I didn't even apply yet. I'm only here because Sephiroth got drunk and thought I was pretty." Cloud sat on the chair beside Zack and buried his face in his hands. 

"Hey now," Zack said, dropping his fork back on the plate so he could put his arm around Cloud. "That's not the only reason at all. You would have passed no problem, and Seph... Well, even drunk he has very strict requirements. He wouldn't go after someone unless he thought they had the potential to be his equal."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're not just a pretty face, doofus. And you'll prove it once you get out there."

"But how would he know that?"

"We are talking about the Demon of Wutai here. Famed for knowing what his enemies are capable of? And he may have come by to watch us in the training room more than once," Zack said, mumbling the last bit. 

"What?"

"I can't help but talk about how great my best friend is!"

Cloud groaned. "You should have told me."

"You would have been too nervous to be yourself. You're great at what you do, Spike. You just need some confidence in yourself." Zack kissed the top of Cloud's head then let go so he could quickly finish the last few bites of food. "Come on, lets go watch tv. They're going to be a while."

Cloud nodded and took the plate, setting it in the sink to wash later. 

\---

The boys were asleep on the couch when they had finally gotten all of the feathers dry. Angeal grabbed a blanket from the front closet and draped it over them. He picked up Zack's PHS where it had fallen in the floor. The screen lit up with an incoming message. 

/Reno: All good. We even now? We should do lunch again. Text me later./

He set the device on the table, then went out to the balcony where the other two were waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" Genesis asked Sephiroth once Angeal had taken a seat. He poured them each a glass from the bottle he'd brought out. 

"Not particularly."

"Seph," Angeal scolded. 

Sephiroth sighed. "Hojo demanded that if I wasn't going to give him something new to study, then I had better start pulling my weight as a test subject again."

"So he threatened your new pet and you signed up for Gaia knows what?" Genesis said. 

"I'm amazed you've let him live this long," Angeal said. 

"I have my reasons, but I'm starting to regret it."

"So what was it he did?" 

Sephiroth took a drink from his glass, downing half of it in one gulp. "He said it was some kind of accelerant."

"Accelerant? What, you were going to grow a wing eventually anyway?"

"I don't know, Genesis. I wasn't consulted on my own creation."

"Alright," Angeal said, "there's nothing we can do about this right now. I think everyone is a bit cranky, and rightly so. In the morning we can call Tseng and see what his people can find out."

Sephiroth nodded and held his glass out for Genesis to refill. He shifted his position, trying to find some way of perching on the edge of the chair that wasn't completely uncomfortable. "I know you don't live far, but.."

"Of course we'll stay," Angeal said. "Besides, it would be rude to wake up the boys if we don't have to."

Sephiroth nodded again, grateful for the excuse Angeal had provided. 

"A change of subject perhaps?" Genesis suggested. "How are things with your new pet?"

"Perfect," Sephiroth smiled. 

"Nothing is ever perfect, my friend. The fates are too cruel for that."

"Perhaps. He tastes like the sun on a cold winter day and feels like a comforting embrace in the back of my mind. It brings me peace I have not had in many years."

"That certainly sounds better than ashes and magma," Genesis said. 

"You know that's because of your summon," Sephiroth said. "I regret not having the opportunity to taste you without him. But perhaps that is for the best; it's difficult to miss something you haven't had."

Angeal leaned forward, "You've never said what I taste like."

"Trees. Moss. Fog. A vast and ancient forest at dawn."

Angeal made an appreciative noise but said nothing. They finished their drinks and quietly went back inside. 

Sephiroth eyed the bed, trying to decide how best to be in it. He grabbed his pillow, moving it to the foot of the bed instead. If his wing extended in his sleep, he reasoned, it would not hit the bedside table this way. He positioned himself best he could and nodded to Genesis, who turned out the light for him. The sorcerer closed the door over, leaving it open enough to let sound carry. This part at least was not unfamiliar territory. 

Genesis headed to the guest room, turning off the lights as he went. He closed the door over the same as he had Sephiroth's. He sat on the bed. "Angeal, is this something we need to worry about?"

Angeal rolled over onto his side, facing Genesis' back. "What do you mean?" He wrapped an arm around the other man and pulled him down against him. 

"This wing thing. Is it a vampire thing, a Sephiroth thing, or a Jenova thing? And how much did this accelerant speed things up? Years? Months? Days? Sephiroth is the youngest of us." His words grew faster as he spoke, and Angeal could feel him trembling. 

"First off," Angeal said, holding him tightly, "we don't know if Hojo was even telling him the truth of what he was doing. Second, if it happens, if we suddenly sprout wings too, we'll deal with it, like we are. Like a family."

Genesis sighed and adjusted so he was laying more comfortably in Angeal's arms. "Promise?"

"Always."

\---

Sephiroth woke in the darkness, on his right side, curled around.. he sniffed, yes, definitely Cloud. He buried his face in blond spikes and breathed deeply in the comforting smell. Cloud stirred a bit, pressing closer, but did not wake. 

It took a few moments for Sephiroth to realize why this was odd. He reached a hand behind him to confirm his suspicion. The wing was gone. But he could still feel it somehow. He was concerned, but wasn't going to complain if the cursed thing was gone. 

He checked his internal clock and determined he'd only been asleep for four hours. It was now the weekend, so there were no meetings to worry about. He went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next time Sephiroth woke, he could smell bacon, and his stomach was quite vocal in its desire to have some of it. Cloud was gone from the bed. He frowned at this. It was not like him to sleep through movement in his personal space, but he'd done it twice in the same night. He didn't like it. 

He tossed on a shirt, but left it unbuttoned. The wing may be gone but that didn't mean there wasn't some mark left from it. He would look in the mirror himself before anyone else could see. 

He found Cloud in the kitchen, wrapping a plate full of breakfast foods with aluminum foil to keep it warm. "Good morning, you're the first one up," Cloud said cheerfully. "Hungry?"

Sephiroth nodded and took a seat at the counter. Cloud transferred some food onto a plate, setting it down in front of him with a fork. He ate all of it without saying a word as Cloud watched with a smile. They both knew Sephiroth had not gotten to eat last night, since he missed the movie night events. 

Cloud took the empty plate to the sink, then came back to the counter. "You seem to be feeling better?" he asked. 

Sephiroth pulled him around the counter and into his lap, kissing him. "Much. You take good care of me."

Cloud giggled and tried to squirm away in embarrassment. "It's just breakfast."

"I'm not just talking about the food, and you know it. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"It's not often someone gets to rescue a soldier first," Cloud said sombrely. "I'd rather it didn't need to happen again though."

"I feel the same."

"Want to watch some tv while we wait for everyone to wake up?"

"Isn't Zack sleeping on the couch?" Sephiroth asked. 

"No, he went to the guest room during the night."

"Oh." He wondered at that for a moment. "Then yes," he said, picking Cloud up as he stood and carrying him to the couch. 

The first two episodes of Shira's Turks: The Animated Series played as they sat together in silence, just enjoying the company. Cloud was leaning back against Sephiroth's chest, and had the blanket covering their legs. 

"What's bothering you?" Cloud asked as the credits rolled. "And don't say nothing, because I can feel it."

Sephiroth sighed, "Of course you can." Cloud turned to face him. "Promise me you won't go to the labs."

"Seph, I'm pretty sure that's in the schedule from Lazard. I can't just skip it. I've already skipped too many steps. And besides, I need to for the Mako injections."

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, you don't. You're getting more concentrated doses from me. The labs just dilute samples I give them."

"Alright. Clear it with Lazard, get it off the schedule, and I won't set foot in the place."

Sephiroth kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. "Thank you."

"Ooh, I smell breakfast!"

"Zack's up," Cloud said, grinning. "I better go serve up the food before he decides to eat all of it." Sephiroth nodded and let go so he could get up. Cloud tucked the blanket in around him and kissed the top of his head. "Stay put. Keep my seat warm."

Cloud got to the kitchen just in time to slap Zack's hand away from the food. "Hey, no fair Spike!"

"No 'Fair', indeed," he teased. "That's for everyone. I'll split it up."

Zack sat down grumpily, rubbing his hand like it had been stepped on while he pouted at Angeal for sympathy. The older man took one look at him and laughed. He took the seat next to him. 

"Impatient pup got what was coming," Genesis said as he entered and took another seat. 

"Kiss it better?" Zack said, holding his hand out to Angeal. 

Angeal took hold of it and licked it slowly. 

"Not in the kitchen, it's unsanitary," Genesis said as he picked up his fork. Cloud turned bright red. Genesis groaned, "Did you really?"

"I cleaned the counter afterwards.."

"It's my kitchen, Genesis. Mind your own business," Sephiroth called from the other room. 

"Yes, but I'm eating here."

"If you don't want the food I made," Cloud said, reaching for the plate, "you don't have to eat it." Genesis threatened him with the fork till he backed away. 

"Gen's just jealous cause he's not getting any," Zack suggested, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe we should take off for a few hours and let them have some alone time."

Cloud shrugged, "Sounds good to me. I need to get my room at your place organized anyway."

"That sounds like a good idea," Angeal said. 

Genesis frowned, "Wait, you're not staying here?"

Cloud shook his head. "Zack's place is temporary too, just till all the paperwork is sorted out. It's not really the typical sign up time so everyone already has a roommate."

"Is that really a good idea?"

Cloud frowned, "I'm not going to eat them, if that's what you're worried about."

"Mm," Genesis mumbled, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself for the moment. "Zack's done breakfast, so why don't you two scram?" 

Cloud nodded and gave Sephiroth a hug before throwing on his boots, Zack following behind. 

Genesis waited until they had left before walking over to Sephiroth and sitting in the chair near the couch. "If you're so worried about Hojo, why are you letting him out of your sight?"

"I'm not going to be around all of the time. And he needs to get to know his fellows. That's not going to happen if he's living with me. It'll scare them off."

"He could just not tell them?" Genesis suggested. 

Angeal shook his head, "Wouldn't work and you know it. At least while he's staying with Zack he's still in the same building."

"Hmph. Still a bad idea if you ask me."

"I didn't," Sephiroth retorted. 

Genesis leaned back in the chair to distance himself from the other man and crossed his legs and arms in a display of his grumpiness. 

Angeal shook his head. "In other important topics: what happened to the wing? Please don't tell me you cut it off while we were sleeping."

Genesis looked alarmed at the idea, but closed himself off again when Sephiroth shook his head. 

"It was just gone when I woke up. I can still feel it though. It's strange."

"If you can feel it, have you tried moving it to see what happens?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "It's gone, that's enough."

"You need to know what you're working with. Try it."

"Get off the couch first, you idiot. You'll break it if it works," Genesis sighed. 

Angeal looked over at him, "Good point, shit attitude. You're never going to get laid like that."

Genesis couldn't help but snort in amusement. "'My friend, your desire is the bringer of life.'"

"Act three?" Sephiroth said. 

Genesis nodded. "I'll have you cultured in no time. Get up from the couch and try it. We're here, no matter what happens."

Sephiroth gritted his teeth and did as he was told. He closed his eyes and pictured the wing moving. He felt a breeze around him, and heard the smash of the lamp falling off the side table. He winced. 

"Don't worry, that's replaceable," Angeal said. 

Genesis got up from his seat and ran his fingers through the feathers. Sephiroth shivered. "Good or bad?" Genesis asked. 

"It feels nice."

"Alright," Angeal said, "now lets see if you can put it away again."

"Not yet," Genesis said.


	11. Chapter 11

Cloud shook his boots off at the front door, setting them neatly to the side on the mat. He picked up Zack's haphazard boots and did the same. Zack was already on the couch by the time he'd finished. 

"Come on Spike, you're not the maid. Though I'm sure you'd look good in the outfit," he grinned. 

"I take it they don't inspect your rooms in Soldier?"

"Hel no."

"Oh. That's nice." Cloud plopped down on the couch beside Zack. "So do we need to go back for anything from my old room?"

Zack shook his head, "I grabbed everything, don't worry. They were glad to have another room to use. I guess infantry sign ups are year round lately."

"Thanks Zack. I appreciate the help." A beep came from his pocket and he pulled out his PHS to check it. "Huh. Looks like I don't need to unpack. They've already got an opening."

"Really? With who?"

"Place to myself, looks like."

Zack frowned, "Can I see that?"

"Yeah sure," Cloud replied, handing over the device. 

"That's not right. I'm replying back that you were told you can't be on your own yet. General's orders." 

"Seph didn't say anything about that."

"No, he didn't. He's also not the only general, you know. That room isn't even on the right floor." He set the PHS down on the table. 

Cloud shrugged, "A room's a room. Isn't it?"

Zack sighed and pulled Cloud against him. "My poor naive little ex-trooper. You have so much to learn."

"Zaacckk, stop it. Let go." He tried to squirm out of his grip. 

Zack manoeuvred Cloud around without letting go so they were face to face. "Look, you're in for a rough time of it because of Sephiroth. He doesn't mean for it, but a lot of people have an interest in him, and you're going to get dragged along, like it or not." 

"Yeah, I already got that talk, you can relax. No labs."

"You really think the kind of people in the labs here have the ethics to keep it to the labs?"

"Do you really think they give a shit about a scrawny trooper? I doubt it. They've got more interesting things to do." 

"I really don't want this to end up as a tragic 'I told you so' situation. Just trust me on this one? Stay with me for a bit. We'll see how things look," Zack said. "Besides, we have so many roomie plans!"

"Ugh, the puppy dog eyes. Your greatest attack," Cloud said, feigning a faint. 

"Is that a yes?" Zack said hopefully. 

Cloud sighed, "You know it is."

Zack grinned and hugged him. "It's gonna be great! Let's watch a movie before we start on your room. There's not a lot to do. Then pizza?"

"Alright, but don't forget I'm going back up to Seph's tonight. Tomorrow is move in day."

\--

Cloud fell asleep after the first third of the movie, just as Zack had anticipated. Troopers were far too often sleep deprived. It would take a while for Cloud to recover from that, and until then a warm, comfortable space in a dark room was going to knock him out before long. 

Zack wrapped his arm around his friend and kicked himself mentally for not figuring out how to talk to him about what had happened. If only Sephiroth hadn't... it was too late to think of might have beens. And Genesis was probably right that it would have ended up this way in the end. And really, the vampire thing was kind of a turn on in his book, Zack had realized. Which just made it all the more awkward for him to confess his feelings after convincing Cloud to move in as a friend. Not just awkward, he realized, but a shitty thing to do. 

Cloud's PHS buzzed on the table and Zack grabbed it quickly to keep it from waking up the blond. He checked the message. Another email about the room, suggesting Cloud take it before it was too late and he was stuck in a less ideal place. Zack replied back that he had made up his mind not to take it. He forwarded a copy of the email to himself to look into later. Or more accurately, to have Reno look into. This was not only strange, but a little too overt. Maybe it was a legit opening. Either way, Cloud wasn't taking it. Genesis had been very clear on how this was supposed to go. 

He rewound the movie to the start and decided to have a nap himself. His PHS woke him up in time for the credits. It was Angeal. 

/Come back up. Genesis is buying dinner./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes I'm a lil shit. :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the author in unfamiliar territory. What scientists are referring to as "outside the comfort zone". 
> 
> \- But isn't that a good thing, Jim?
> 
> It can be John, but it can also lead to bitter failure and disappointment. 
> 
> \- Ouch.

Genesis dragged his fingers along the feathers the full length of the wing as he circled Sephiroth. 

"What are you up to?" Angeal asked. 

"An experiment. Stay." He left the room, returning with a sharp knife. 

Sephiroth eyed him curiously. "What do you plan to do with that?"

Genesis sighed, "I thought you trusted me." He took the knife to the ragged hole the wing had torn in Sephiroth's shirt and cut the material away. "See? Nothing sinister." He set the knife down on the table then leaned over and licked the skin along where the wing joined Sephiroth's flesh. 

Sephiroth jolted forward with a gasp, and Genesis put an arm around his waist. 

"Awfully sensitive there," Angeal commented. Sephiroth glared at him. Genesis did it again. 

"Is this really the best time for this?" Sephiroth said once he'd caught his breath again. 

"Absolutely. The boys are off elsewhere and away enough that you don't have to worry about that problem, and who knows when we'll get time alone together again," Genesis said. 

Sephiroth harrumphed.

"He's right Seph," Angeal said. "We've missed you, and we're due to be sent out on mission soon."

"Not even going to buy me dinner first?" Sephiroth said with a smile. 

Genesis stared at him, "You just had breakfast." He sighed. "I'll buy dinner for everyone later if it gets you both out of your pants /now/."

"You heard him Seph, he did say for everyone," Angeal said, grinning. "I'll make sure the boys are back in time."

"Why you-" Genesis grabbed Angeal by the hair and dragged him out of his chair to the floor next to Sephiroth. It did nothing to interrupt his laughter. Angeal retaliated with a kiss. 

Genesis pulled away and grabbed the cushions off the couch, spreading them on the floor. He sat down on one, leaning back against the front of the couch for support. He pulled Sephiroth down onto his lap and tapped the cushion on his right while looking pointedly at Angeal. 

Angeal took the hint and sat. Genesis gently tugged on Sephiroth's wing till he spread it, and it was stretched out in front of Angeal. The dark haired man started running his fingers through the feathers, tugging gently on loose ones. With the other hand he rubbed along the arm of it, massaging the sore muscles. 

Sephiroth moaned quietly and fell back against Genesis, who had started nibbling on the back of his neck and shoulder. "Gen.."

"Relax," Genesis said between gentle bites. "Your pet is in good hands, and I mean that figuratively not literally so don't start getting jealous. Just relax and be with us for a bit."

Angeal, satisfied that the feathers were as neat as they could be from the back, moved around to straddle Sephiroth's lap. He kissed him gently, tugging on his bottom lip. When Sephiroth let him in, he pressed his tongue against the sharp fangs until blood spilled into the vampire's mouth. 

Sephiroth sucked on Angeal's tongue till the cut healed over, then pulled back. Angeal bared his neck and Sephiroth bit down. The familiar taste flooded his senses, challenged for his attention only by the sharp bites Genesis was making along his spine. 

When Genesis grabbed hold of his wing and licked along the joining point again, Sephiroth regretted not taking off his pants as he'd been told. They were going to be a pain to clean with the mess he had just made in them. 

Sephiroth pulled back from feeding on Angeal and slumped between them. They chuckled and kissed over his shoulder. Sephiroth's wing fluttered weakly in Genesis' grasp and was gone from one blink to the next. Genesis rubbed the skin where it had been attached, noticing what looked like a birthmark or even a faint bruise to mark the spot. That was definitely new. He had every mark on Sephiroth memorized. He wondered if this one would stay or fade like so many others thanks to his enhancements. 

"I think our poor Seph is a bit overwhelmed with all that's happened," Angeal said, brushing the vampire's sweaty bangs out of his eyes. Sephiroth made a noise of non-committal. Angeal kisses his forehead. "This calls for some heavy duty snuggling I think." Angeal stood and tossed Sephiroth over his shoulder. Sephiroth grunted but didn't protest. 

Angeal held a hand out to Genesis and promptly did the same to him. The red-head squeaked. "This is undignified," he grumbled. 

"You love being carried around, don't deny it now," Angeal said. He kicked open the bedroom door and dumped them both on the bed before getting in himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very migrainy weekend/week. Sorry for the delay.

Zack knocked on the door and Angeal opened it to let them in. Cloud headed straight for the living room. Sephiroth held out his arms and Cloud climbed into his lap on the couch. He rested his head on top of Cloud's, putting his arms around him. 

Angeal walked in a few minutes later and took a seat in one of the chairs. 

"Where's Zack?" Cloud asked. 

"He went to check on Gen. I think he's just trying to get out of buying dinner, but he went home to get some drinks and hasn't come back yet."

"I could make dinner if he doesn't want to buy it," Cloud suggested. "I'm sure there's enough stuff here to do that."

Angeal smiled, "That's kind of you to offer, but he'll do it. He doesn't back out of an agreement. Besides, I don't think Seph would let go of you long enough for that."

Sephiroth made a noise of agreement and hugged Cloud tightly. "You're leaving soon. Need to get all the time I can."

"It's not like you'll never see me," Cloud said. 

"Scheduling around here is a mess," Angeal said, "and you are going to be a very busy person over the next few weeks trying to catch up on what's already been covered in class."

Cloud groaned, imagining how much they could have learned already. 

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth whispered. 

"Don't be," Cloud said, nuzzling his head against Sephiroth's chest. "Worth it."

\---

Genesis' apartment was the furthest from the elevator, to keep down the noise and give everyone a better chance of escape should there be a fire. Zack knocked on the door, and it creaked open. He moved cautiously in. Genesis stood in the kitchen, leaning back against the counter, sipping his tea. "It's about time you got here."

"You could have just called and asked you know," Zack said. "You were right though, we weren't even in the door yet when he got an email."

"You talked him out of it, yes?"

Zack nodded. "I've gotta ask though, why do you care? You don't like to share. Wouldn't it be in your interest to ignore it? You certainly never went out of your way to help me any."

Genesis sighed and held his cup tightly in both hands. "Angeal would have been upset if something happened to you, true, but he would recover. Seph... Sephiroth hasn't had a lot of people in his life that actually cared. Your friend gives him something the rest of us can't. Just by our very nature, we'll never have that type of connection with him. And frankly, the feedback would probably drive him mad."

"Has anything like that happened before?"

"Like we said, there are reasons vampires are made in the labs and not directly. He knows when it happens. He doesn't talk about it but when you know him as well as we do, you can tell it still effects him every time." Genesis set his cup down on the counter and picked up the bag sitting on it. He held it out to Zack, "You can carry this. Let's go get dinner sorted out."

When they got back to Seph's apartment, they found he and Angeal were explaining to Cloud the differences between the real Turks and the cartoon propaganda they'd been watching. Cloud, they discovered, had yet to encounter them directly. 

While they waited for the food to arrive, they took turns telling Cloud stories of their Turk run ins, leaving him alternating between wide eyed amazement and hysterical laughter. After dinner, they watched a movie with the three older men seated on the couch and Zack and Cloud sitting on cushions in front of it. Cloud leaned back against Sephiroth's legs for most of the movie. He even managed to stay awake for the whole thing, thanks to his earlier nap and the frequent conversation as they poked fun at the film. 

After the movie, Angeal, Zack, and Genesis left, leaving the other two in what felt like a sudden silence after so much noise. 

"Are you tired?" Sephiroth asked. 

Cloud smiled, "A little, but I'm not ready to sleep."

"Good," Sephiroth replied, stepping closer and pulling him into a kiss. "I am going to miss having you here."

"Anytime, just call, and I'll be here,"  
Cloud said. "Give me a key, and you can call on your way back so I can get dinner ready."

"Mm. That sounds like a good idea. Dinner and dessert waiting when I get home." He walked Cloud backwards towards the bedroom. "I could use some dessert now."

\--

Cloud's first official day in Soldier was not filled with training and classes but paperwork. So much paperwork. Lazard had pointed him to a small desk in the corner of the man's office and a clerk had dropped off the pile, along with several pens in case one ran out. He had barely made a dent in it before his wrist started to hurt, but it was all worth it when he saw the page stating his new salary and did the math on how much he'd be able to send home to his mom. 

It made for an interesting day, watching people coming in and out of the office, picking up missions and debriefing. The first paper he had signed was the confidentiality agreement, but there were still a few times he was asked to step out for a few minutes, at which point he sat and chatted with Lazard's secretary. One of those times involved a creepy looking man in a lab coat who stared long enough to make his skin crawl. Cloud decided he would leave that bit out if Zack asked about his day, lest his friend become even more of a mother hen. 

A few hours after lunch, which he ate with the secretary as Lazard went out for his, a collection of text books were dropped on the desk and he was told to go find somewhere else to study since he had finished signing his life away to Shinra yet again. Cloud loaded them into a bag the secretary offered him, and headed home to Zack's.


	14. Chapter 14

Cloud felt when Sephiroth left Midgar. The presence in the back of his mind felt further and further away until it was but a dim candle at the end of a dark tunnel. He felt cold, and empty. He tried to send warm thoughts through their link, but he couldn't tell if it worked. 

He turned up the tv for the company of noise and dragged his blankets out to the couch. Burrowed in, he tried to focus on the materia manual he was reading. It was there that Zack found him when he walked with a pizza in hand. "You look awfully glum," he said as he set the pizza box on the table. 

Cloud closed the book and looked up at him, blinking a few times. He hasn't realized it was so late already. "I never thought someone could make the idea of throwing fireballs around so boring." Zack raised an eyebrow and Cloud lifted the book to show him the cover. 

Zack chuckled, "If you want a good sense of materia, you go to Gen. He's the best at it."

"Is that because of his summon?" Cloud asked. 

"Maybe?" Zack lifted Cloud's feet and slipped onto the couch beneath them. "Though from what Angeal says, Gen was always good at it."

"Do you think he'd help?" Cloud asked hopefully. 

Zack pulled out his PHS from his pocket. "Only one way to find out." He sent a quick message then dropped the device on the table. "So what did you get up to today?"

"Paperwork. So much paperwork. I think five pages alone were just the rules about feeding."

"Really? So what are the rules?" Zack asked. This was something that wasn't covered in his paperwork. Wolves didn't usually eat people. 

"No feeding off Shinra staff without their consent. No killing Shinra staff."

"That seems reasonable. What happens if you do?"

"Dishonourable discharge. In the form of decapitation and cremation. Also, no converting allowed. Only Shinra is permitted to create new vampires."

"That explains why Geal was worried about Seph getting in trouble."

Cloud nodded, "Luckily they're not about to do that to their poster boy. They're less strict when it comes to regular people, more of a 'no witnesses' kind of arrangement. They suggest finding someone willing to let you feed regularly for safety reasons."

"Oh?" Zack said, trying not to sound too interested. "What does that entail?"

"Being willing and available at least once a week. Preferably more. There's even a booklet on how to care for your donor," Cloud said, rummaging in the pile for it. He handed it to Zack. 

The cover read 'Keeping your food supply alive.' Zack felt Cloud had phrased it much nicer. He flipped through it, finding headings such as 'how to tell you've had too much' and even recipes inside for post feeding snacks. "Have you read through this?"

Cloud nodded, "It was the most immediately useful thing in the pile. Seph isn't exactly the best teacher."

"I'm sure he just expects to be around when you need it," Zack suggested. 

"It's a nice thought but it's not going to work out that way. There's no telling how long he'll be gone at a time." Cloud shuddered and tried not to think about what would happen in that empty space in his mind if Seph didn't come back at all. He felt a faint tug and surge of reassurance, as if Sephiroth had felt his concern and answered back that it was an irrational fear because no one could defeat him. Cloud smiled, then noticed Zack watching him. 

"So how do you pick someone?"

"Availability is the big thing. After that it's personal preference. Some people taste really bad, so you wouldn't want to pick them. Of course you can't know how someone tastes until you try," Cloud said. 

"How do I taste?" Zack asked nervously. 

Cloud furrowed his brow. "I- I don't remember. I wasn't really in the right state to tell. I'm sure it wasn't a bad taste though."

Zack nodded, a bit disappointed that the experience had clearly left a stronger impression on him than the vampire. "Do you maybe want to try..." he started, stopping when his PHS beeped. He grabbed it and checked the screen. "Gen says we can come by his place in an hour."


	15. Chapter 15

"Zack, you would not make for a reliable feeder," Cloud said. 

"What? Why not?"

Cloud laughed, "How many days last month were you even home? And when you aren't away on a mission, you're always busy running around. You're just too popular."

"I'd make the time for you..." Zack said quietly. 

Cloud shook his head, "You can't be running on less than your best. What if you got called out suddenly and hadn't been able to recover yet? You could get hurt. Or worse..."

"That's the problem? You're worried I'll get hurt because of you?"

Cloud opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again and looked away. He tried to pull away but Zack had a hold on his legs since they were still draped across his lap, so he didn't get far. 

"Cloud," Zack said softly, "I don't think you realize how quickly we wolves heal." He frowned. "I keep forgetting you missed all the orientation stuff."

"Like what?"

Zack shook his head. "While you're busy with Gen, I'll look up the cheat book Kunsel made. It does a good job of explaining the basics you should know about your fellow Soldiers. But you really don't need to worry about me like that. Don't give me that look, I mean it."

Cloud didn't answer. He buried his face back in the textbook. 

"Are you hungry?"

"I'll grab some pizza when I'm done this chapter. Thanks."

"Not what I meant and you know it," Zack said. "I thought you trusted me, Spike.."

Cloud closed the book. "I do trust you. I don't trust myself."

"If you don't trust yourself with me, who you /know/ could kick your ass if you got out of hand, how are you ever going to trust yourself with anyone else?"

Cloud snorted, "I'm not as easy to push around anymore."

"Is that so?" Zack said. He grabbed Cloud's feet and pulled him down the couch and into his lap. Cloud squealed and flailed dramatically. "I disagree."

"I wasn't ready," Cloud grumbled, looking up at Zack. "I wasn't even trying."

"And you haven't seen me really try all that hard either. You're nowhere near Seph's level yet, little vampire. A wolf has a lot more bulk and strength to throw around. I've been going easy on you."

Cloud found himself flinching back from the forcefulness in Zack's voice. It took him a moment to gather himself again. "Well don't. I'm not so fragile anymore." He stood up and started to move back to the other end of the couch. He yelped as Zack grabbed him by the throat. "You'll have to prove that."

Cloud grabbed at Zack's wrist with both hands, eyes widening when he couldn't get himself free. He started feeling lightheaded from the lack of air. He whimpered and Zack let go immediately, catching him as he dropped and pulling him back into his lap. 

Cloud leaned his head against Zack's shoulder. "Alright... point made. You're a big, bad wolf and you can still toss me around when you feel like it."

Zack chuckled, and then gasped as Cloud tangled his fingers in his hair and bit him. The gasp turned to a moan as Cloud pressed him against the couch. He rested his hands on Cloud's hips, not sure what he wanted to do with them, not wanting to do anything to distract. 

"You like this, don't you," Cloud said, licking streaks of blood from Zack's neck as the blood dripped down. 

"What gave you that idea?" Zack asked, somewhat breathless. 

"Your pants seem to be giving you some trouble," Cloud laughed. He adjusted his position a bit and Zack realized just how much he'd been advertising his thoughts. 

"I guess there's no point denying it anymore, is there," Zack said. 

Cloud shook his head, then licked Zack's neck. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Right now? This. But with less clothes and you riding me." Cloud bit him again and he moaned. 

"You know," Cloud said between moments of sucking on the wound, "I've only fed on you and Seph. And Seph makes it very much about sex."

"Does he fuck you every time?" Zack asked, very interested in the answer. 

"So far."

"That seems like a bad idea, getting sex and feeding all tangled together in your head. What does he expect to happen if you get hungry while he's gone?"

"He said he should be back before then, but if there was a problem to call Angeal. And that you'd be an acceptable alternative if absolutely necessary."

"'Acceptable alternative'. Ha. I can see him saying that, yeah," Zack laughed. 

Cloud smiled and licked up the last bit of blood from the healed over wound. "But, I ate earlier and we have somewhere to be. It's going to make a real bad impression to show up late after asking for help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good Thanksgiving/Long Weekend to those getting it. I've got family stuff tomorrow so not sure how much writing I'll get done. Very slowly working through comments. <3


	16. Chapter 16

Genesis opened the door just as Cloud was about to knock. "At least someone around here has the manners to show up on time."

"Hey!" Zack said, "I can't be late for something when I was never told to be there in the first place." Cloud gave him a puzzled look and Zack shrugged. He led the way in after Genesis. 

Cloud stopped just inside the door to pull off his boots, setting them neatly by the door. He fixed Zack’s boots as well. Genesis have him a small smile. Zack was no where to be seen. 

“So, Zack said you need a crash course in materia? How much do you know?”

“I’m on chapter three of the textbook,” he said sheepishly. “It’s not making a lot of sense so far.”

Genesis shook his head, “No, it wouldn’t. Materia needs to be hands on. Textbooks are useless.” He gestured to a large wooden box on the counter. “Come have a look.”

Cloud took a seat at the counter and opened the box. “Wow... are these all yours?”

“They are all mine, yes, but they are not all of mine,” Genesis said.

“May I..”

Genesis nodded. “You can touch. How else do you expect to learn to use them?”

Cloud ran his fingers along the rows of materia. He stopped on one, “What’s this one?”

Genesis peered over his shoulder. “Shiva.”

Cloud pulled his hand back quickly. “A summon? I thought they disappeared when you.. Well I’m not sure what you do.”

“That’s alright, I doubt you’ve had much explained yet,” Genesis said, resting a reassuring hand on the young vampire’s shoulder. “Shiva’s last bonded died. There hasn’t been a new sorcerer since she was recovered.”

“I’m sorry,” Cloud said. 

“Don’t be. It was quite some time ago, and frankly, Ifrit and I didn’t like them much. Pick another one.”

Cloud chewed on his bottom lip while he regarded the collection. He pointed at a green one and looked to Genesis for approval. When the red-head nodded, he picked it up. It felt cool in his hand, and reminded him of home. As terrible as the people there had been, he still felt homesick for the place itself. 

“Do you know what it is?” Genesis asked as Cloud stared at it. 

“It’s cold,” he said. 

Genesis nodded, “Ice, to be technical, but yes.” He reached over and closed the case. It clicked shut. “Let’s go somewhere with less expensive, easily breakable items.” He led the way down the hall. As they passed a door that was slightly ajar, he called into it. “You’d better not be making a mess in there, Zachary.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” came the reply, “you won’t even know I was here.”

Genesis shook his head and they moved two doors further down. He held the door open and Cloud walked in. 

The room was almost empty, save for a row of burnt training dummies at the far end, a bench on one side, and a bright red fire extinguisher on the wall. Tile floor slanted to a drain in the centre. It reminded him of the room they’d found Sephiroth in. That thought made him uneasy so he chased it away. It was a perfectly practical room for materia practice. He nearly jumped when Genesis closed the door behind him. 

“Now,” Genesis started, “experience has taught me that magic is something that is different for everyone, which is one reason the textbooks are such utter shit.” 

Cloud smiled at that, relieved it wasn’t just his failure at picking it up. 

“So, I cannot teach you how to connect with the materia beyond suggestions of things to try. After that point, it behaves the same for us all.”

“Alright,” Cloud said. “That makes sense.”

“Oh good. I was worried it wouldn’t. Angeal always tells me I do a terrible job of explaining things. I just don’t have his patience for teaching.”

“You’re doing fine. Much better than the book already,” Cloud said. 

“Flattery won’t get you out of the hard work involved,” Genesis said with a grin. “Now, focus on that materia.”

Cloud nodded and looked at the materia in his hand. He looked and looked and waited for enlightenment. Nothing happened. He looked up at Genesis then back at the materia. He sighed. “I have no idea what to do.”

Genesis laughed. “Well, that’s normal. For me, I just think about something being on fire, and it is.” He demonstrated by setting one of the dummies alight. “Sephiroth tells me he talks to the spirit within the crystal.”

“There’s a spirit in more than just the summons?”

“That’s what he says. I’ve seen no proof either way but it works for him.”

“Hrm,” Cloud muttered as he looked at the materia again. He closed his eyes and pictured it in his mind, trying to reach out to it like he had learned to reach for Sephiroth during their week together. His eyes flew open and he let out a shaky breath that hovered in the air like in the middle of winter. Genesis raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “I think I’ve got it,” Cloud said. 

Genesis tilted his head to indicate the training dummies. Cloud nodded and closed his eyes again. He sent an image of the dummy frozen into the materia. He heard the distinct sound of cracking ice and smiled as he opened his eyes. The dummy that had been slowly burning was now encased in thick ice. He felt a distant sensation that the materia was pleased. 

“That’s a good start,” Genesis said. “Now keep that up until you’re out of mana.”

“How do you tell?” Cloud asked. He hadn’t felt any different after the spell. 

“Trust me, you’ll feel it when you hit the bottom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten a bit distracted playing Prey and gotten not much else done.... oops?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I have returned from Sephiroth Week. 
> 
> Short chapter to bridge a section.

Cloud groaned as Genesis dropped him on the couch. Zack sat beside him, moved his head onto his thigh as a pillow, and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. “You look like shit, Spike.” The dark haired soldier glared at Genesis. 

“Everyone needs to know what a mana crash feels like. It makes sure they never hit that point again,” Genesis said. He passed Zack a can of drink with a straw in it. Zack held it so Cloud could drink with the least effort. 

“They never did that in class,” Zack said. 

“They don’t want to waste time getting you all back on your feet. It’s a stupid reason but that’s what the Shinra meat grinder is like these days. Most of you will never spend enough time relying on materia to notice, and the rest will get washed out in the line of duty. They’ll call it a tragic but inevitable loss of life and change nothing.”

“Touchy subject...” Zack muttered. 

Genesis pretended not to hear it, he wasn’t in the mood to go over that old argument again. “He’ll be fine after a few hours nap and something besides junk food for dinner.”

“It’s like he’s seen our fridge,” Zack said. When Cloud didn’t respond he realized the blond was already asleep. “Do I wake you up for the trip home or just try carrying you...”

“Just leave him be,” Genesis said. “You can stick around here till he wakes up or you can go and I’ll send him home later.”

Zack looked down at Cloud and then back at Genesis. “You sure?”

Genesis sighed, “Zachary, if I really wanted you gone, nothing in this world would stop me. Relax. Put on one of your stylized action movies, I doubt it’ll wake him in the slightest.” He tossed over the remote before sitting in his chair with a book. 

Zack flipped through the channels to find something familiar. He kept the volume low, despite Genesis’ reassurances that it wasn’t going to bother Cloud. 

The movie was nearly over when Zack’s PHS beeped loudly. He fumbled for it, nearly dropping it on Cloud in his hurry to stop the noise. Genesis just shook his head at him. “Shit.”

“What is it?” Genesis asked. 

“It’s Lazard, they need to send me out.” Zack sighed and ruffled Cloud’s hair. He didn’t stir. 

Genesis grabbed a throw pillow from the other end of the couch and tossed it to Zack. “Just slip that under his head when you get up.”

Zack looked between them. “You sure?”

“You really are trying my patience today, puppy.”

Zack grinned sheepishly, “Okay, okay. I’ll send him a message explaining what happened later. Thanks Gen.”

-

Genesis looked between the clock and the sleeping trooper and sighed before closing his book. He pulled a blanket from the closet, tossing it over the blond. “Clearly you are not getting enough sleep on a regular basis. Hopefully that will change now that you’re in classes instead of wandering the streets.” He turned out the lights and headed to bed. 

-

Cloud woke in a dark and unfamiliar place. It took his brain a few minutes to figure out where he was. Mostly the message Zack had left on his PHS was what cleared it up. He glanced around, and seeing no sign of the apartment’s owner, snuck quietly out the door to head home. He leaned one hand against the wall to keep himself upright, yawning the whole way through the empty halls, the sound covering the soft footfalls behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

By the third day, the shakes weren’t stopping, even in his sleep. He had yet to see anyone. It was just him and the white padded room, with its white padded bed and white padded toilet area. At first it reminded him of being snow blind in the mountains. So much white and nothing to break it. 

He tried smashing the camera in the corner of the ceiling but the plastic covering would not break. He smeared the blood from his knuckles on the surface to try to obstruct the view. He hoped that would result in someone coming in. It had not. 

Most of his time was spent asleep, lacking the energy for much else. He tried reaching out to Sephiroth and felt nothing. There was no way for him to tell if the general had just moved beyond their sharing range, or if something else was to blame. He hadn’t felt so alone in some time. 

A sound at the door jolted him awake. He sat up just in time to see a slat at the bottom of the door slide back into place. Something had been left just inside though. He crept cautiously towards it. It was a blood bag, like he’d seen in the pamphlets he’d been given in Lazard’s office. The thick plastic obscured the contents, but they were definitely red. It was also cold, and seemed to have started to conceal. He tore the thin neck of the bag open with his teeth and nearly dropped it at the smell. It smelled /wrong/ but his stomach growled anyway and he drank it, fighting not to spit it back out. It tasted as bad as it smelled. It seemed to be taking the edge off his hunger though, and the shaking had stopped. He went back to bed. 

A few hours later he woke in a sweat and crawled to the toilet. He just managed to get his head over it when the vomiting started. He was sure he was puking up far more blood than he’d eaten. The thought was a fleeting worry though, as it hadn’t /stopped/ yet. He lost his grip on the side of the toilet and slid to the ground, blood dribbling from his mouth to flow along the stitching of the padded floor. 

He heard the door click open, but it was miles away and his eyes refused to focus. Everything was just fuzzy white on white. He closed his eyes and welcomed the oblivion that followed. 

—

Zack walked into Angeal’s apartment and dropped his bag and boots at the door. When no one greeted him, he frowned. Listening, he could hear faint voices down the hall. One of them was clearly agitated.

He found the trio of Firsts in the greenhouse. Sephiroth had already worn a path into the grass floor with his pacing. They all turned to look when Zack opened the door. Sephiroth took a step forward then stopped. “Is Cloud with you?”

Zack shook his head, “I only just landed. I haven’t even been home yet. I figured he would beat me here. Did something happen?”

Sephiroth’s fingers twitched at his side. “I haven’t been able to feel him all week. I thought it was just the distance but I got back and I still can’t...”

“We thought maybe you’d snuck him on mission with you,” Angeal said, “since apparently he hadn’t been to class either. But Genesis said you left without him.”

Zack glanced over at Genesis, and found the sorcerer’s face a mix of emotions. “When did he leave your place?”

Genesis shook his head, “He was already gone when I woke up. I assume he had left sometime in the early morning to make sure he’d be ready in time for class. It was well past midnight when I went to sleep.”

“Alright,” Zack said calmly, “before anyone starts to panic,” he glanced at Sephiroth and added, “panic more, I mean, has anyone tried calling him?”

“I tried to call to him on the way back,” Sephiroth said. 

Zack shook his head, “I mean actually called. On these PHS things we all have?” The three soldiers shared an embarrassed look. Zack signed and pulled his out. It was answered on the third ring. 

“Zack?” 

“Sound a bit groggy there. Did I wake you?” He waved Sephiroth off when the man made to grab for the PHS. 

“Yeah... got a cold or something I think. I can’t even find the energy to get out of bed. Was I supposed to be somewhere? I’m sorry.”

“Nah, not at all. I just got back and was going to see if you wanted to meet up for dinner.”

“I don’t think I can. Sorry Zack.”

“Hey now, no more apologizing. You go back to sleep okay? I’ll be home soon if you need anything.”

“Thanks. Sounds good.”

Zack hung up the phone and glared at the three of them. “There. Was that so hard? He’s home sick in bed.”

Sephiroth shook his head, “Something isn’t right. I’m going with you.”

Zack held up a hand, “Relax. I doubt he wants you to see him in that state. Let me get home and see what’s what first. He’ll want a shower at least.”

Genesis shook his head, his expression somber. “Vampires don’t get sick, Zack.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not the happiest with this chapter. I’ve been prodding it since my mom went into the hospital (she’s back home now and recouperating) and have made small changes. Still not sure how I feel about it but it’s holding things up to keep staring at it.

When Zack opened the apartment door the smell hit the werewolves first, and they both recoiled. “I swear, I took the trash out before I left,” he said. 

“I don’t think anything you’d have in your trash could have that smell,” Angeal said, frowning. “It’s familiar though. And I don’t like it.”

“I really don’t want to go in there,” Zack said, sounding very puzzled by his own words. Angeal nodded. An oppressive feeling had settled into the air around them. 

“Seph, in Wutai,” Genesis began.

Sephiroth shook his head. “Not like this.”

“Not the smell, true, but the feeling. You made it before, used it as a weapon when you felt threatened.”

“I have not shown him how.”

“Spike picks up things pretty quick,” Zack suggested. “But I think I know what the smell is. Or what it smells like at least.”

“Well?” Genesis demanded.

“Bad breath.”

Angeal shook his head, “I don’t think this is the best time for jokes Zack.”

Sephiroth’s eyes widened and he nodded. “I think you’re right... Stay out here.”

“Happily,” Zack replied. He rubbed his arms to try to chase away the chill. 

Sephiroth took the potion bag from Genesis and slung it over his shoulder. He closed the door behind him, separating the others from the smell and overwhelming aura. He made his way to where it was strongest, and found Cloud’s room there. 

The blond was clearly unconscious, half on his side, arm dangling off the bed towards where his PHS had fallen to the floor. His breaths came and went in shallow wheezes. 

Sephiroth sat on the bed and picked up Cloud’s arm. It was cold and clammy from sickly smelling sweat, and his veins stood out faintly green against the paleness of his skin. Sephiroth very gently pieced the skin of Cloud’s wrist with his fangs and pressed his tongue against the cut. He cringed at the foul taste. 

He sat Cloud upright, leaning him against his chest, one arm around him for support. With the other hand he reached into the potion bag, pulling out a thin glass bottle of clear liquid. He passed it to his other hand then reached back in the bag to pull out one of the remedy pellets. After dropping it in the vial he shook it gently to mix it. Satisfied it was well incorporated, he carefully and slowly fed it to Cloud. 

It was a few minutes before anything seemed to change. The air lightened first, the smell seeming to vanish and the aura with it. The tension left Sephiroth’s shoulders as he felt Cloud’s presence in the back of his mind again. He could feel the effects of starvation and knew that would have to be dealt with carefully. 

Cloud’s breathing deepened to his normal rate, and his eyes fluttered open. “Seph?” he said, reaching up to touch the general’s face. “Did they cancel your mission?”

Sephiroth kissed his fingers. “No, I’m just very efficient.”

“I’m sorry dinner wasn’t ready. I must have slept through you calling. I didn’t even hear the phone. I didn’t expect you’d be back till the end of the week.”

“It’s okay. Go back to sleep for a bit and we’ll order something later, okay?”

“Mmkay. That sounds nice.”

Sephiroth used the materia still in his coat pocket to make sure Cloud was deeply asleep, then picked him up. He grabbed the PHS off the floor and slipped it into Cloud’s pocket. He carried him out to the front door and kicked it once. Angeal quickly opened it. 

He stopped just outside the door and handed Cloud to Zack. “Take him back up to Angeal’s, but don’t wake him up. I will meet you there shortly.”

“O-Kay...” Zack gave Angeal a puzzled look once Sephiroth had gotten into the elevator.

“I think he may actually kill him this time,” Angeal said. 

Genesis snorted. “If he does, well, good riddance, I say.”

“Please tell me you’re not talking about me,” Zack pleaded. 

Angeal ruffles Zack’s hair and smiled at him. “Do you really think he’d have given Cloud to you if he planned to kill you?”

“I am not even going to try to figure out why he does anything at this point. Nothing makes much sense.”

“He didn’t want you to insist on going with him, like you know you would. He’s gone to find Hojo.”

“Ah, well that’s okay then. Definitely good riddance. The less creepy scientists the better. Can we get going though? Spike’s not getting any lighter, and they’d both kill me if I drop him.”

—

“I’m sorry General, but he left early this morning on an expedition.”

Sephiroth closed his eyes and took a calming breath. “To where? And when is he expected back?”

The receptionist shook her head, “I’m afraid that’s well above my pay grade, Sir. Is there anyone else I can get for you?”

“No.” He turned and stormed out of the waiting room, dialling Tseng’s number as he walked. “I’m calling in that favour you owe me.”


	20. Chapter 20

“You know I can’t send any of my people after Hojo.”

“I’m not asking for them to do anything, just to find him.”

“That’s still asking a lot. If we do this, we’re even.”

“Fine. Your debts to me are forgiven should you perform this request.”

“Thank you.”

“How long till you find him?”

“Costa del Sol.”

Sephiroth cursed. “You already knew where he was.”

“I’ve had two - make that three -agents end their vacations early and come back to the office in the last hour. No one wants to spend their off time anywhere near the cause of their death if they can avoid it. A suggestion, if I may?”

Sephiroth sighed, “What?”

“Don’t waste your time chasing after him. You know he’ll be back. Make the most of your time with your friends while you have the chance.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, just an observation. You don’t realize how much you’ve missed out on until the opportunity has passed.”

“Some day I’m going to ask you about that.”

“And when that day comes, I will continue to not tell you a damn thing. Good night, General.”

Sephiroth chuckled. “Good night, Director.”

—

Sephiroth let himself into Angeal’s apartment. He carefully squashed his instinctive urge to snarl at Zack when he walked in to find him on the couch with Cloud using his lap as a pillow. The werewolf had been running his fingers through the blond spikes but stopped when he realized Sephiroth was there. 

Zack gestured with the PHS in his other hand to draw attention to it. “Looks like nothing has been read on here since my message before I left. I don’t think he made it home that night.”

Sephiroth nodded, “No doubt both of us being sent out of town provided too much of a temptation.”

“Did you kill him?”

Sephiroth shook his head and slid onto the couch beneath Cloud’s feet. 

“Well that is a disappointment,” Genesis commented as he walked up behind the couch and rested his hands on Sephiroth’s shoulders. 

“He was not there. Apparently the good Professor left this morning.”

“So when do we leave?” Zack asked. 

“We aren’t going anywhere.”

Zack sighed, “Fine. When are you leaving then?”

Sephiroth shook his head again. “I am not leaving. Hojo will slither his way back before long, and I will know about it when he does. Better to stay and look after Cloud.”

Zack looked down at Cloud and brushed his hair away from his eyes again. “Is he okay?”

“I don’t think he’s eaten anything of value since I left.”

“That’s not good.”

“No.” Sephiroth hesitated. Genesis squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. “Do you want to help?”

Zack looked up instantly, looking Sephiroth in the eyes to judge if he was serious. “If I can help, I want to. If you want...”

Genesis patted Sephiroth’s shoulder. “I’ll go help Angeal get dinner sorted so it’s ready when you’re done.”

Sephiroth nodded. He pressed a soft kiss to Genesis’ hand in thanks before he left. He turned back to Zack. “When I wake him, I am going to stop suppressing his hunger. That’s where you come in.”

Zack nodded, “Right. I can do that.”

“I will warn you, he likely won’t be very gentle about it. This will be more like when you snuck in during the first week. But I will hold onto him so you can have a bit of control over the situation.”

“Feral hungry vampire. Got it. How do you want to do this?”

Sephiroth pulled Cloud into his lap, leaning him against his chest, facing Zack. He moved Cloud’s arms so they were pinned between their bodies and safely under his control, held by the wrists in one hand. He nodded to Zack, and the werewolf knelt on the couch, moving closer.

Zack watched as Cloud’s eyes fluttered open. They were a bright green at first, then slowly cleared to their usual blue. Cloud sniffed the air and tried to lunge toward Zack, but Sephiroth was holding him tightly. The blond snarled and started to thrash. Sephiroth reached forward with his free hand and pulled Zack closer. 

Zack remembered what he was supposed to be doing and leaned in. He gasped despite himself when Cloud bit him. He could feel his blood trickling down his neck to soak into his collar. He grabbed Cloud’s hair and helped to steady him. 

Once Cloud had settled down to feeding, Sephiroth let go of his wrists and the blond wrapped his arms around Zack, pulling him tight against him while he leaned back into Sephiroth’s arms.

Zack’s eyes started feeling heavy and he closed them with a soft sigh. He felt Cloud’s fangs pull back, and the ticklish feel of his tongue licking at the wound. He cracked an eye open and saw Sephiroth pull Cloud’s head back to lick some of the blood from the corner of Cloud’s mouth before kissing him. Zack was too drained to be jealous. 

Sephiroth pressed his own wrist to Cloud’s mouth. “Let yourself heal, you idiot,” he said to Zack, pushing him so he fell away from them. “You’re not a very good meal half dead.”

“Right,” Zack said. He focused on expanding his energy and felt the wound close. The smell of the deep woods filled his senses as he drew upon that secret place to refill the energy he had lost. It wasn’t long before he was good as new, if a little tired. “Okay, I’m good.”

“Good, cause we’re not done with you,” Sephiroth said with a grin.

Zack decided not to think about that, or the thrill that idea filled him with, too much just yet. Sephiroth pulled his wrist away from Cloud and the blond’s eyes focused intently on Zack. Zack moved towards them and Cloud grabbed him as soon as he was in reach, pulling him down against him. He shivered at the pure need in Cloud’s voice as he murmured Zack’s name before biting him again. Held so tightly against him, he was reminded what went hand in hand with feeding for Cloud. 

He jolted in surprise when he felt a hand at the zipper of his pants. It was not Cloud’s. The feeding vampire had one arm tight around him and the other gripping his hair. That only left... but why? He stopped questioning it when Sephiroth took both he and Cloud in hand and started to stroke them together. Cloud made such delightful noises against his neck, noises he’d pictured and dreamt of hearing, of causing. He wanted to help, to feel like a more active participant, but his limbs felt too heavy to move. He was reaching his limit of energy he could share with Cloud, and everyone seemed to know it. Sephiroth increased his efforts until both Zack and Cloud were on edge and moaning. Neither lasted long, and it was all too quickly over. 

Cloud slumped back against Sephiroth, eyes closed, his hold on Zack loosening enough that he did not pull him down with him again. Zack gently touched his face, glad to see the normal colouring returned. He glanced down at the mess splattered on his shirt with a quiet laugh and got up from the couch. “I’d better clean this up I guess...”

Sephiroth said nothing. He kissed the top of Cloud’s head and watched Zack walk away. When Zack finished in the bathroom, they were gone. He could hear now familiar sounds from the guest room. He was considering peeping in to see if they needed any help when Angeal found him and guided him to a plate of food in the kitchen.


End file.
